My christmas wish
by I-breathe-writing
Summary: Iceland come to Hong Kongs days after Christmas. Though, Hong kong feels like doing something other than talking. /Fail summary. I hope you like this story. I spent like 20 minutes on it.


It was a long day only 2 days after Christmas. Hong Kong found it to be a very lonely holiday, since his brothers decided to spend it with other people besides him. Only because he was a city not a Country, It annoyed him to no end. "Um… Hey Iceland I was wondering if you could come over and hang out." Hong Kong asked over the phone, to his long time crush. "Oh of course I could. I'll be there soon." Iceland said, continuing to talk to Hong Kong for another 15 minutes.

When Iceland did come over, Hong Kong had his house decorated with bright colors, candy, and tinsel. "Whoa… Hong Kong did you do all this?" He asked walking in, as Hong Kong hung up Iceland's coat. "Yeah, I thought you should have something festive to come too." "So you did all this… for me?" He asked, turning light red. Iceland hated how easily he was flattered and blushed. His brother Norway would tease him for that, and so would that 'Stupid Dane'. "Your face is almost as red as my brothers Flag." "Shut. Up." Iceland said, hitting Hong Kong playfully in the arm.

Hong Kong laughed for the first time in… forever. It made Iceland happy to know that Hong Kong finally had something to laugh about, since neither of them ever showed emotion. "Oh yeah! Iceland I got you a present." Iceland taken was aback, "Oh um... Thank you." He said, as he was giving the square small present. When he opened it, there was a CD. "Play it." Hong Kong said, pointing to a stereo system. Iceland put it in, hearing the first song was 'Up' by Justin Bieber. Iceland smiled, upon hearing his favorite singer. It was not palpable that Iceland loved Justin Bieber. "How did you-""I should know your favorite artist." Hong Kong took Iceland's hand, pulling him to the middle of the floor and began to slow dance to it.

No protest was heard by any of them, "As long as you're with me baby…" Hong Kong whispered to him softly, looking into his eyes. "我爱你，冰岛" Hong Kong said, earning him a sight of Iceland's blush. The song ended, turning to 'Thousand years' By Christina Perri. "You're such a hopeless romantic Ice." "How do you know I like this?" "Norway." Iceland sighed, "Of course… I'll kill him." Hong Kong lightly smiled, "Then you'll go to jail, and I'll never get to see you." He lightly kissed the red-faced man's cheek. "Then I guess I won't kill him." "Damn straight." Iceland laughed also, leaning into Hong Kong's chest.

"I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more." Hong Kong said, "I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more." Iceland responded, "And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, and I have loved you for a thousand years-""And I'll love you for a thousand more." Hong Kong said along with the last line of the song. Iceland had his chin down, looking at their feet. Therefore, he pulled Iceland's chin up, planting a kiss right on Iceland's cold and soft lips. "Ég elska þig." Iceland said, laying his head on Hong Kong's shoulder. "我会爱你一千年"

The whole night they held each other, listening to the CD repeatedly. They talked about their family, life, music, traditions, TV, and so on. There was a long silence, looking down; Hong Kong saw Ice was asleep. "Goodnight Icy." He kissed his forehead, just as the phone rang. The person who called was Norway, screaming into the phone at Hong Kong about how late it was and how Iceland needs to be home. "Norway. Iceland's okay now. He's asleep; I'll take good care of him. Merry Christmas." He hung up on Norway, mid sentence. Walking back to the sleeping boy, he kissed his cheek, "I got my Christmas wish. You Icy. Sleep well." That's all he said, pulling the covers over Iceland and curling up with him; falling asleep as well.

A/N: "我爱你，冰岛 = I love you Iceland

Ég elska þig. = I love you

我会爱你一千年 = I'll love you for a thousand years.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
